Rain
by buddytiggy
Summary: A strange girl badly wounded appears on the Phantomhive property, can Sebastian figure out who she is, and what tie does this beautiful girl who is pulling at Sebastian's heart have to do with the flamboyant red-headed Grell? Rated for some lemon later on ;)
1. Chapter 1

1 The small blond crawls on the forest floor, blood staining the ground with each push and pull of badly injured arms and legs. The door could be seen, only a little further.

"Ah, is that Transy?" Finny asks, leaving a sad Pluto on his back.

"No, it can't be?" Bard asks coming up from behind him.

The person's vision swims, trying to get one more inch, they reach out a shaking, bloodied hand, only to have it fall to the ground. Their head hittingwith a quiet thud. Blood still flowing from the countless wounds.

"Sebastian!" Ciel calls from his office, slight hunger making his stomach complain.

"You called, master?" Sebastian asks walking into the office, bowing his head.

"I am hungry, make me a snack." Ceil twists in his chair, looking out the window, "What is going on out there?" the commotion perks his curiosity. Even Pluto joined in the circle around something.

"I am sorry master, you will ruin your appetite for dinner." Sebastian explains quietly walking over to look over his master's shoulder to see what had him so preoccupied.

"Never mind then, go see what is going on out there."

"As you wish, master."

"What is going on out here?" Sebastian asks pushing a panting naked Pluto out of the way.

"Sebastian, is this that Transy brat?" Bard asks picking up the limp figure by the blond hair. Blood crusting over the face.

"Put it down!" May rin yells, "You don't know where it's been!" Bard drops the child to the ground.

"Is he alive?" Sebastian asks him self leaning down, checking for a pulse on the neck. He could feel a very faint one.

"He is alive. Barley. I shall take him to the manor and have the Master figure out how to deal with the trespasser." He lifts the limp figure in his arms. Two bulges beneath the white fabric catches his eye. "I don't think this is the brat. May-rin. Check for a heart beat on the chest." Sebastian orders, not wanting to grope the suspected female in his arms.

May rin puts her head on the chest and pulls away quickly, "He has breasts!" She yells turning red.

"I thought so. This isn't Transy." He softens his grip on the young girl in his arms, now realizing she is not a trespasser, but a young girl in need of help.

"What are you going to do with her?" Finny asks jogging up to Sebastian to get a better look at the newly discovered girl. He pokes her arm. It falls off her stomach, suspended in air, blood dripping from her finger tips.

"Finny, go tell the master we have a guest." Sebastian commands walking off toward the mansion, treading lightly. Each movement makes the young girl's brows furrow in pain.

"Alright!" Finny salutes before racing a now fluffy Pluto back to the house, going ahead of Sebastian.

**With Ciel **

Finny gently knocks on the door, "Enter." Ciel says through the door, "What is it Finny?"

"Sebastian sent me to tell you we have a guest." Finny stares at the ground. He had to admit, even though Ciel was younger and much weaker then him, he still intimidated him.

"What?" Ceil yells slamming his palms on the desk standing up with the motion, "He brought that trash into my mansion?" He yells speed walking toward Finny, "Where is Sebastian?"

"I, I don't know master." Finny backs away from the fuming boy.

**With Sebastian **

Sebastian brought the girl to one of the many spare rooms in the manor. He decided first he would bath her. She was covered in blood from head to toe.

He laid her on the made bed while he went to prepare a bath.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called from down the hall. Sebastian sighs, turning the water off to go attend his master.

"Yes, Young master?" He asks walking out of the room.

"Why did you bring that Transy trash in my home?" Ciel yells at his butler clenching his fists ready to strike Sebastian.

"My Lord, it is not the Transy boy. In fact, it is not a boy at all. It is a young girl who is badly wounded." Sebastian goes down on one knee, not wanting to tell his master he is wrong.

"It isn't?" Ciel instantly calms himself unclenching his fists, finding his calm demeanor.

"No my lord, it is not." Sebastian still down on one knee, places a hand over his heart.

"Fine, go attend to our guest. Come to me when all her needs have been met." He turns and walks away. Sebastian also turns and walks back to the room. He finds the girl exactly as he left her. Her breath coming in raged gasps. He starts the bath water once again, making sure it is not too hot. He goes back to the girl when he is satisfied. He begins to undress her. He smiles to himself, "It sure is a change from my master's male body." He pushes the thoughts from his mind. "What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't look at a women's body?" He takes his coat off and roles up his sleeves and proceeds to put the girl in the water. She withers as the warm water touches her numerous injuries, but slowly relaxes again, breathing back to slow ragged gasps. Gently, Sebastian begins to wash her. After a while the water turns an ugly brown. He drains the tub and begins filling it again, keeping the girl in the empty tub. She begins to shiver, her brows furrow again as pain racks her body. He quickly has the tub refilled with hot water, the steam calms her as she breaths it in. Relaxing completely she falls asleep. Sebastian smiles as he gently cleans her face. Revealing smooth, pail skin. So soft to the touch.

"Such beauty." He then takes her again in his arms, and keeps her face just above the water, dampening her hair. Blood, dirt even small leaves float into the tub. He places a small amount of shampoo into her hair. He begins to wash it. She softly sighs at the feeling. Again he dips her hair in. More blood and dirt float into the water as he pulls her out, silver hair emerges.

"How strange." He drains the tub again, then finally lifts her out, wrapping a towel around her small, frail body. He lays her back on the bed. Hair making a wet spot on the pillow. He proceeds to dry her hair first seeing as how a wet head can make a mortal sick. After that, he then dries the rest of her, making sure to be extra carful of the many wounds. After she is dried off to Sebastian's liking, he begins to dress her countless wounds. They were everywhere.

"What in the world happened to you?" He asks more to himself as he starts with her face. Long gashes over her eyelids, "Those must heal unbandaged there isn't much I can do," He then looks down on her cheeks, so smooth, so pail, so beautiful. He lightly strokes her face, "She is like a sleeping kitten. So soft." The thought makes him smile. He bandages the many cuts on her face, then her neck. Some one tried to kill the poor girl. A long, deep gash at her wind pipe and on her jugular made that assumption fairly clear. Her beautiful, frail arms and legs were much the same. Deep, long cuts running down her veins, most of them not deadly, but must have extremely hurt, "I do not think some one was trying to kill you as much as torture you to death," He imagined inflicting pain on the young girl, an evil smile crosses his lips at the thought of braking the beautiful, pail, perfect skin. The screams those lips must make.

Finally after much wrapping, he is done. He lightly picks her up, opens the covers and gently places her in the bed. She winces a bit and makes a slight moaning noise from deep in her throat as a slight pain is inflicted upon her back as it touches the soft bedding. Sebastian smiles at the noise.

"I look forward to hearing that beautiful voice more," He strokes her face and hair once more before returning to his master.

"Master?" Sebastian quietly knocks on the door to Ciel's study.

"Enter."

"I have done as you asked of me, Master." Sebastian bows low, hand on his heart.

"She looked so much like Transy." Ciel's back is turned in his chair staring out the window at the setting sun.

"Not so much after I bathed her."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe you should see her, Master."

"Make sure she is comfortable. She is a guest afer all." Sebastian smiles at the request.

"Yes, My lord," Sebastian bows low, at the command.

"I will be down to see her once I am ready." He turns back around in his chair, admiring the beauty of the setting sun.

Sebastian opens the door to the girl the same way he left her. He lifts the cover off of her, getting a whimper in reply.

"Such a lovely voice." He whispers into her ear. _Such an amazing creature. I have not seen such beauty in so long. _He begins again stroking her face and hair. Such soft hair, such supple cheeks, such pure skin. She sighs deeply at the attention. Her brow suddenly furrows, her beautiful, full, cracked lips frown, her chin begins to twitch.

"Grell," She whimpers tears escape her closed eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sebastian's eyes grow wide with disbelief, "She is a Shinigami?"

"Is that so?" Ciel walks through the door.

"I believe so, Master." Sebastian turns around slowly hiding his shock.

"Very well, go to the Undertaker, see what he has to say about her." He turns and leaves, satisfied the girl is not with Transy at all.

"Yes, my Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

1 "Don't worry, I will make you look beautiful again." Undertaker chuckles, stroking a dead women's face, a long cut against her pail throat.

"Undertaker!" Sebastian loudly says as the crisp autumn air makes the beautiful girl shiver in his arms. Before Sebastian left with her, as, instructed by his Lord, he wrapped the Shinigami in a light sheet that was now beginning to have large blood stains in numerous places. Now he thought twice about it, holding the shivering girl, her beautiful lips beginning to turn blue as another harsh arctic wind rushes by.

"Well hello, Sebastian, where is the young Lord today? Not accompanying you I see." The retired reaper smirks as he opens the door to his rather disturbing business. His brilliant green eyes widen behind his long, gray bangs as he realizes who the demon is holding in his arms, "Come in, hurry." He ushers the demon in, a drastic change in his voice from his usual, in dyer need of laughter tone. This drastic change begins to grow worry around Sebastian's black, demon heart.

Once safely inside and the door shut and locked, Undertaker turns to Sebastian, a long frown tugging his usual drooling, grinning lips down, "Where did you find her?" He asks taking the still shivering girl from Sebastian's arms rather roughly.

"Actually, she came to us. The staff noticed her." Sebastian was almost hurt by the absence of the girl.

Undertaker ever so gently lays her on one of the many dissecting tables. _At least it is one of the rather clean ones_ Sebastian thought hiding the frown.

"Has she woken up?" Undertaker asks, not turning around from his frantic hand motions over the girl.

"No. Not since the staff has found her. She was passed out by the time I arrived there," Undertaker begins unwrapping all the bloody bandages. A pang of hurt strikes Sebastian for fear she might begin bleeding heavily again.

"Not good. Not good at all." He tsk's as he rushes over to his many shelves. In his absents, Sebastian takes time to admire her completely. She had small, but well rounded breasts that appeared to have been whipped repeatedly, she was quiet thin, all her ribs could be seen. It was as if a small amount of skin had been stretched over them, just enough to cover the bone. The rest of her body looked just as frail and fragile. Her stomach has several small burn marks. One a long line across her navel that seemed to be done by a metal stick of some sort. Her women hood had not been attended to, hair grew wildly, her legs were the same, long and thick like a man's. They to were whipped but also burned and had long gashes following the veins that could clearly be seen through the pail skin. Her feet were rough and calloused, toenails untrimmed and unruly her hands were just the same. He noticed some fingernails had even been ripped off. He grimaced at the thought.

"Ah, here it is." Undertaker turned around with a rather large bottle of brownish-green liquid, "Sebastian, hold her down." Sebastian nodded and placed his hand firmly on her wrists. Undertaker proceeded to wrap her ankles in leather straps he found around the shop. After she was securely held down to Undertaker's liking, he then took a cloth and saturated it with the liquid. It bubbled and fizzed like alcohol for mortal wounds. First, he dabbed it on her eye lids _Might as well get the worst over with first_ He thought before pressing the fizzing cloth down.

Pain seared her eyelids. She dared not open them. The pain ripped her from her dreams, her painless dreams back into this horrible, painful, hated reality. She could not scream. Her voice was gone from already screaming too hard in the past. All that came out was silent air. She tried fighting, withering from the pain.

Finally after both her eyes had been dabbed with the horrid looking liquid, he moved to the rest of her face. Slowly making his way to her feet.

Hours later, Undertaker was finally finished disinfecting all her wounds, deep and shallow, long and short, big and small. The girl lay on the autopsy table, panting, sweating, muscles acing everywhere.

Sebastian was about to let go of her wrists, "Don't let her go. I knew this girl when she was very small, she has so much more kick then just that." Undertaker warned. As if on que she starts fighting again. Her eyes fly open to stare into Sebastian's. They weren't bright green as normal Shinigami eyes are. Her's were a brilliant blue. The color of pacific blue. Frantically she fought.

"Rain!" Undertaker shouted her name as loud as he could. The girl froze. Eyes locked unseeing on the ceiling, "Rain," He says again, he walks up to Sebastian and gently pushes him aside, "Rain, you are safe. No one is going to hurt you." He coos at her, stroking her face with his long, black fingernails. She gives him a questioning look before slowly, painfully lifting her hand up, gently touching his face. He smiles kindly down to her. Sebastian was taken aback at the gesture. This wasn't his normal irritating smile he gave Ciel after telling him the price for information, this was a genuine, heart felt smile.

Undertaker closes his eyes and lightly pushes his head into the girls small hand. She moves her hand up to touch his bangs, slightly moving them aside. Her eyes widen at the sight of his eyes.

"Is it really you?" She rasps out. Her throat felt raw, torn, scratched as always.

"Yes, it is me, child." He moves down to undo the leather straps at the girl's feet. She immediately sits up. Pain rushes to her head and stomach from the fast motion. She hunches over the table, feeling bile quickly racing up her throat.

After vomiting the remaining acid in her stomach, her throat even more raw then before. "Here drink this, dear." Undertaker hands her a glass of cold water. She takes it from his hands and first washes her mouth out, spitting it on the floor, then chugs the rest. Relief rushes down her throat. The cold felt so good. Undertaker quickly takes the glass from her and replaces it with another.

"Where have you been, child?" Undertaker finally asks after the fifth glass.

"I, I don't know. They kept me in a dark room. No one ever spoke, all they did was torture me." Tears quickly begin to fall down the girls face. The salt fills the deep gashes, causing her to wince each time one fell from her eyes.

"Sebastian, stay with her. I need to contact William Spears." Undertaker quickly turns and rushes into a room in the back of his shop.

Sobs rack the poor girls body. Sebastian thought he should do something, but didn't know how the naked girl would react. So he simply stands next to her. Pain retching his black demon heart with every sob.

"Yes I am sure. Get Sutcliff down here immediately." A long pause, then something Sebastian was astonished to hear, "I don't fucking care about the God damn paper work you piece of shit!" His eyes widen as he looks down at the crying girl. _What could this girl possible have to do with that dreaded Grell? A better question, why is she so important to make Undertaker, the light hearted, laugh craving reaper to use such vulgar words?_

After a while Undertaker appears out of the back room. Quickly he wraps the girl in a white sheet used to cover corpses and wraps his arms around her. Holding her tightly afraid to let her go. She buries her face deep in his cloths on his shoulder, "You are safe now, Rain. No one will ever hurt you again." He runs his long fingernails through her silver hair lovingly.

_Who is this girl I have found? _Sebastian couldn't put his finger on it. Not only did Undertaker act completely out of character, but something was different about her. Shinigami have green eyes, not blue. Why was she so different?

"You," The girl's voice brakes Sebastian's thoughts. He turns to her, Undertaker finally let her go.

"Yes, miss?" He walks to her, gracefully.

"I wanted to thank you." She looks directly into his eyes, no one has ever done that except his Master.

"You are quite welcome, miss." He bows his head taking her hand in his, kissing the top ever so gently not wanting to cause her pain.

"Call me Rain." She smiles at him, sharp teeth just like Grell. This takes Sebastian by surprise. _Don't tell me they are related. Can Shinigami even have families? _ Suddenly the door of the shop flies open, smashing the wall behind it. Grell stands in the doorway breathing heavily, eyes wide, frantic. He rushes up to Rain, not even noticing Sebastian.

"Oh dear God. It is you!" Grell quickly wraps the girl in his arms tears running down his face. She clutches onto him, as if for dear life. Grabbing his red coat digging what nails she did have into him.

"Hello Sebastian." William says walking through the door, adjusting his glasses.

"Hello William. If you don't mind my asking, who is this girl?" Sebastian asks as William joins him at his side, keeping a safe distance from the demon.

"We have been looking for her for five decades. She is our most skilled reaper. If she hadn't gone missing fifty years ago, she would have over taken Undertaker's fame. She is the best." William explains in his usual monotone voice.

"Yes, but who is she?"

"Her name is Rain, she is Grell's younger sister in life and death. They died together in the same way. That bond can never be destroyed."

"You are joking, right?" Sebastian puts on his usual kind smile while under the surface _There is no way in hell that this girl is related to HIM they don't even look alike besides the unruly teeth _

"Amazingly no."

"How is it that her eyes are blue and not the normal green?" Sebastian asks as Grell lets the girl go, looking at her face. Sebastian can see tears drop onto the white sheet around the girl.

"She was blind in life. She could see using the vibrations of the environment around her. In death she regained her sight, her mortal body gone. Being born blind, her soul was so accustomed to the thought of blindness it changed her eyes to that awful color." He explains again adjusting his already perfect glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly Grell whips around to face Sebastian. Determination in his eyes, "Sebastian," _He didn't use that nauseating pet name?_ "Where did you find her?"

"The staff found her before I did. She was crawling through the forest. She passed out before she reached the manor." Sebastian explained darting his eyes into the upper corner, annoyed at the closeness of Grell.

"Grell," Rain attempts to slide off the table. Legs wobbling, William quickly catches her before she falls to the floor, face growing even more pail then before, "Grell you should be kind to him, he took care of me." She rasps wrapping an arm around William's neck, the other on her head. The room spinning again.

Grell's face softens immediately, returning to the same Grell as always, to Sebastian's dismay.

"Oh, Bassy." Grell flings his arms around Sebastian's neck in a tight hug, "I knew you had a heart!"

"Get off," Sebastian made no attempt to move, knowing it was useless. The annoying reaper was like a bug to fire.

"Rain, I believe I have some clothing for you." Undertaker's voice brakes through the odd atmosphere of relief, happiness, annoyance, anger, sadness and pain, "I will take her." William gladly hands the mostly naked girl over to Undertaker who wraps his arms around her, cradling her like a baby. He takes her to the back room.


	3. Chapter 3

1 "Do you remember how to dress yourself?" Undertaker asks, fighting a laugh down, not wanting to embarrass the young girl. Rain simply nods and gently takes a shirt out of his waiting arms. She puts her arms in the holes, then attempts to raise the shirt over her head. Pain rips through her shoulder as a loud pop is heard through out the shop. Grell stops swooning over Sebastian. William stops threatening Grell. Rain screams in agony as she falls off the bench Undertaker put her on. She withers on the floor. Grell's heart races as he hears Rain scream in agony. Sebastian amazed at how loud the sound was. _How can any body make that loud of a noise? _

"I believe we will have to wait to get you into clothing for a while yet." Undertaker whispers to himself as he goes down on his knees to hold the sobbing girl. He rocks her back and forth in his lap. His long hair surrounding her, like wings on a angel. Slowly the pain dulls as do her sobs. She finally looks up at the retired reaper.

"Unda?" She missed saying the little pet name. She used it when she was a new reaper.

"Yes darling?" He whispers not moving his head, still rocking her in his arms. His heart swells at the name.

"I have an idea."

"What is that, child?"

"Can you grab me the sheet?" quickly Undertaker grabs the forgotten sheet off the bench and gently hands it to Rain. Slowly and carefully she wraps the sheet around her mindful of the slight pains in her body. Stopping when the slightest twinge pulls at her bones.

When she is finished the sheet resembles that of a toga, "It should do for now." Undertaker smiles down at her, "You always were creative." He lifted off his lap, lifted himself up then grabbed her in his arms, cradling her like a baby. Her shoulder length hair draped over his oversized sleeves, her newly created dress flowing off her legs like silk.

"Oh Bassy! I knew you were kind. Now, how about you bathe me?"

"Not a chance. Now get off." Sebastian had successfully pried Grell off his torso. Grell fought against Sebastian's hand that had been slapped to the top of Grell's forehead. No matter which way the red reaper tried to dodge it, Sebastian was always faster.

"Oh, come on Bassy!" Grell cried, crossing his arms, leaning into Sebastian's hand against his head.

"Rain," Sebastian was at a loss for words, her light blue eyes against her pail skin, her checks had regained some color, a faint pink was visible as a blush crept up her face, her silver hair fell over one eye as she looked toward the source of her name. She let out the sweetest giggle Sebastian had ever heard. She lifted her hand that wasn't wrapped around Undertakers neck to her lips, hiding an embarrassed smile at Sebastian's face.

His heart thumped against his chest. His palms became sweated. His eyes grew wide. _How can anything be so beautiful? _Every curve of her body, every bat of her long eye lashes, every movement was filled with grace and poise.

Grell's head flicked between Sebastian and his sister. Then he made the connection, "No!" He yelled running to his sister, disrupting Sebastian's view of the beautiful young woman, "You are not going to get feelings for my baby sister!" He yelled pushing her head into his chest, "Besides, you have to have those feelings for me," Grell winked at Sebastian who shuddered in response.

"Grell?"

"Yes darling,"

"I can't breath." Rain's muffled voice spoke from Grell's chest.

"Don't be silly darling, you don't have to breath." Grell laughed at the thought of his sister needing air.

"It still would be nice to have the opportunity, besides, your kind of squishing my nose." Quickly Grell release his death grip on her head but replaced it with his hands squishing her face making her feel like a fish. Undertaker couldn't take it any more. He busted out laughing, a line of drool running down his chin.

"Hm, surprising, I am not the only one who can make him laugh," Sebastian whispered to William, standing next to him, still at a safe distance, pinching the bridge of his nose. Irritation gripping his mind. He hated Grell, he couldn't stand his sister even more. When they got together, it was madness.

William could remember the first day he met Rain. He, like Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off her. She was amazing in every sense of the word. But her eyes. Those beautiful pacific blue eyes was what caught him every time. She could make every boy do what she wanted. She had William tied around her pinkie, and she didn't even realize it. She had every reaper at her command. Every one couldn't believe that Grell and her were related. The only implication of it was they're teeth. The same sharp, shark like teeth. The same toothy grin. While Grell was running for the boys, Rain was running from them. Then, that fateful night. First the explosion. It was small. Too small to cause any alarm. Everyone in the complex thought it was Ronald trying to cook again. But the next morning, Rain never came to class, neither did Grell. Grell had been gone for two weeks before finally returning. He was never the same since. He put on a happy demeanor but behind his eyes, anyone could tell he was miserable, missing his baby sister. Fearing for her.

"Brother, please let go of my face. You are hurting me." Rain said through the fish lips Grell gave her by squeezing her face tightly between both hands. Undertaker again was rolling on the ground laughing hysterical, "Grell I mean it, let go of me!" Rain complained. She began to wiggle her face a bit trying to get free of his grasp. Grell just giggled at her.

"But you look so cute!" He gushed, squeezing her face tighter. This caused her pain. The skin on her eyelids overlapped the deep gashes. She inhaled sharply Sebastian noticed her eyes glow, too fast for a human to ever imagine to notice. Suddenly, Rain's hand flies up, pushes against Grell's chest sending him flying and crashing into the far wall of the shop. Tears sting Rain's eyes as relief rushes to her face. Sniffling, she looks up at Sebastian. Her blue eyes again lock with his red demon eyes. He stands there, memorized, amazed that a Shinigomia could ever hold such beauty. That anything could ever hold such beauty for that matter.

"Brother, are you alright?" Rain asks finally, looking down at her brother, snapping Sebastian out of his trance.

"You pushed me into a wall!" Grell yells standing up, dusting himself off, anger evident in his actions.

"I told you to let go." Rain warned, holding herself up on a counter, her legs wobbling from her own weight.

"You didn't have to push me that hard!"

"You didn't have to squeeze me that hard!" Rain's voice grew louder with each word, her voice cracking at the last. Tears now ran down her face stinging each wound, making them flair up in defiance.

"I, I'm sorry sister." Grell finally admits defeat, his heart sank at knowing he caused his sister, whom he missed so much it hurt every day he had to go on with out her by his side so much pain. He just wanted to feel like it never happened. That she never went missing. He wanted not to see the wounds all over her skin. He wanted to ignore the pain in her eyes. He wanted to just forget.

"Brother, come here." Rain held out an arm, beckoning him to her. He came, wrapping his arms around his sister in a hug. Tears ran down his face plopping onto her skeletal shoulders.

"I'm sorry sister." He said again, sniffling, not wanting to cover her in snot.

"I know," She cooed at him, stroking his hair.

Suddenly, the room begins to spin again. Her head swam as the floor tilted, "Grell, I," With that, her knees give out. She lands in a heap in his brothers arms.

"Rain?" Grell yells her name, shaking her violently, "Rain! Wake up!" Tears race down his face, his heart beats like a race horse on the last stretch.

"Grell, it is alright. I believe she just over exerted herself. Let her rest. She needs it." Sebastian says, daring to lay a hand on Grell's shoulder offering some kind of support. He nods his head, grabbing his sister in his arms.

"I, I don't think I know how to take care of her in this state." He explains looking down on her perfect face. Again, not wanting to see the wounds, the deep purple bags under her sunken eyes. The skeletal frame he grasped onto, he didn't want to see it. He wanted to see his sister, not some dead person in his arms.

"You can stay with me at the manor. This way we will be close to Undertaker if we need anything." Sebastian explains look to Undertaker, finally composed he nods, turning to grab a few bottles off his shelves of things Rain may need.

"Well if this is all, I am going back. There is much paper work to be filed." William sighs at the thought of more paperwork, as if there wasn't enough piled up on his desk as it is. He adjusts his glasses and races off, not wanting more memories to come flooding back. This had thrown his whole day off. Actually this had thrown his whole afterlife off.

Sebastian held the girl in his arms, looking down at her face. Her beauty, even in this exhausted state was amazing.

"Now, Grell. Listen closely." Undertaker sets five bottles on a table, each a different color liquid. Grell sticks is tongue out with a disgusted look on his face, "What are those?"

"These are things Rain is going to need if you want her to get better. Now listen I am only going to explain this once." He points a long, black fingernail at Grell, almost touching his nose. Grell nods his head leaning back, not wanting to get a finger up his nose.

"This is to help her keep food down. She won't be able to eat much of anything at first. I was amazed she could even hold down water." Undertaker points to a red bottle. Grell nods slowly, trying his hardest to remember _Red for hunger, that one should be easy_ "Now this can be used to help her heal faster. Her body is deprived of vital nutrients, it can't heal itself with out them." He points the green. _Green for healing. _"This is for the pain." _Blue for pain. That should be easy, water is soothing. _"Now the reason she will be needing the blue is for this," He points to a brown, disgusting looking liquid. "This is going to heal her broken bones. She has a lot. Her shoulders and knees are my main concern. This is going to cause her a lot of pain. This is going to make her body reposition the bones so they can heal properly." He leans in close to Grell's face, "Only give this to her before she goes to bed." Grell twitches at the closeness of the Undertaker, his voice grave like the sentencing of a man to death, "This is to help her sleep." He points to what looks like water in a bottle. _Clear like dreams_ "Give this to her before" he emphasizes before, "You give her the grown liquid." Grell nods his head quickly, wanting to get Undertaker out of his face. He didn't want his dear Bassy to see him going for the Undertaker. He knew what was under those dreaded bangs. The thought makes him shiver in excitement.

Undertaker turns away, not wanting to know what the red reaper was thinking, he grabs an old shopping bag and puts the potions in carefully, one by one. Turning around he hands the bag to a almost dancing Grell. He rolls his eyes sighing inwardly, "Here, now go before she gets sick." Undertaker pushes Grell out the door, Sebastian not far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

1 Back out in the cold once again, the girl shivers. Night was falling quickly, making the air feel like daggers, chilling to the bone. Sebastian again caught himself staring at the girl in his arms. The moonlight only made her look even more beautiful. In the moonlight it was hard to see the sunken eyes, the bruises and other wounds that littered her body. In the moonlight, she was perfect.

"Oh, Bassy!" Grell's voice echoed into the night. Snapping Sebastian out of his daze.

"What is it, Grell." He sneers his name. He was going to regret allowing him into the mansion, he could feel it. He was already regretting it.

"Am I going to be sharing a bed with you?" Grell suddenly appears behind Sebastian, matching the demon's steps slightly increasing.

"Absolutely not. You will be sharing a room with your sister."

"But why?" Grell whines like a two year old, "I finally get to stay with you, and you won't even let me sleep in your bed? I could make you enjoy it." he brushes his fingers lightly over Sebastian's neck causing Sebastian to shutter inwardly. He would never allow Grell to see his weakness.

"Because."

"Because why?" By this point Grell was throwing a tantrum, "Bassy, why can't you just love me?" Grell's cheeks shine with tears.

Sebastian whips around, staring Grell right in his green Shinigami eyes, "Because I do not like you!" Rain moans in his arms, she sleepily lifts her arm and slaps Seabstian's chest with it.

"Do be quiet, you are making my head pound." She groans as her arm falls back onto her stomach. Grell walks out in front of Sebastian, not wanting to wake his sister again.

Once back at the mansion, Sebastian immediately puts Rain into the room she was in before, close to his. The only down side, Grell was close to him. He shuddered at the thought as he laid Rain into the soft bed. She moans in her sleep as she is set into the softness of the mattress. He blushes at the sound as he lifts the covers over her. Her pail skin cold to the touch.

_What is this feeling? _He puts a hand to his heart, her lips quiver in her sleep. She moans again, "Grell."

"Uh! Why does she want him?" He yells pounding his fist against the wall, "Why can't she moan my name?" His eyes shot open as he turns toward her. Again her lips quiver in her sleep. _Just one._ He leans his head down, putting his thumb just below her bottom lip and peeling her lips apart. He leans in closer, closing his eyes. Finally their lips meet. His heart races. His mind goes blank as their lips mold into one.

Grell walks through the door, realizing that Sebastian was taking an awfully long time to go to his room. He was getting tired of posing on the bed waiting for him. Legs apart, resting on his elbows on his back. When he opens the door, he sees a sight that rips his heart out for two reasons, "Bassy!" Grell screams his nick name pain and anger rushing up, tightening his throat as tears begin to sting his eyes, "What are you doing!"

Sebastian's eyes whip open at Grell's voice. His face grows hot as he quickly stands, "I..Um. I was making sure she was breathing correctly," He quickly regains his composure his face returning back to it's normal color, "I thought I heard her wheezing, so I listened more closely." He explains trying to look the reaper in the eyes.

"Oh, for a minute I thought you were kissing my baby sister!" Grell laughs nervously, itching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh please, like I would kiss a Shinigami!" Sebastian shoves Grell aside as he stomps off to his room. _Master is already in bed. He told me to attend the girl until she was able to fend for herself. _He thought as he shut the door to his room and locked it. He was in for the night. He was emotionally exhausted.

His room was simple. A small twin sized bed, a three drawer dresser and a small closet. He left the light off as he stripped his cloths and climbed into bed.

Normally Sebastian didn't sleep. He almost never did. Demon's didn't need sleep. They could if they wanted to, but it wasn't needed. Tonight, he felt drained, tired. He was asleep before he hit the pillow.

Grell sat on the side of Rain's bed. She whimpered in her sleep, "You haven't changed." he whispered to himself smoothing her hair out.

"Grell." A tear traveled down her face landing in her ear.

"I'm here now, Rain. Don't worry. I will never leave you again, I promise." Grell picked her up and cradled her in his arms, "I love you sister." He began to cry placing his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat.

"Grell," Another tear fell down her face.

"Sh. Brother's here, brother loves you." Grell whispered to her, laying her back down in the bed. He took off his coat and laid it over here, crawling in bed next to her. Immediatly she grabbed his coat and clung to it, breathing in the scent she missed so much.

"I love you to, brother." She drifted back off to sleep.

Sebastian lay in his bed, no covers on him. He heard the door open to his room. He sits up to see Rain standing in the door way, still wearing the makeshift dress.

"Rain, what are you doing up?" Sebastian scrambles out of bed.

"I was lonely," Her voice sounds like bells to his ears. Beautiful bells that only angles deserve to hear.

"Where is Grell? I thought he was going to stay in the room with you." Sebastian leads her to his bed as she wobbles a bit in her place clinging to the door frame.

"I don't know where he went. I woke up, and he was gone." She sits on the edge of the bed and brings her knees to her chest, sobbing into them.

"He might have been called back by William." Sebastian hated even the name of the Shinigomie. He couldn't hate him too much, he always seemed to drag Grell away.

"I don't know," She sobs harder, wrapping her arms around her knees, squeezing them to her. Sebastian could see her breasts pressed up against them, becoming round, beautiful. He blushes at the thought.

"I am sure he had a reason to leave." He drapes an arm around her shoulders offering her comfort. She leans into him, pressing her head into the nap of his neck. He breaths in her scent. She smelled like mint, cool like the color of her eyes. She sighs and leans closer into him, nuzzling her nose against his neck, he blushes more deeply, trying desperately to regain his composure. _Why am I like this around her? I feel, strange. I can't control myself, it's as if I am acting like a mortal. _Suddenly she begins to kiss his neck, trailing up to his jaw line, then to his cheek, finally to his lips. First it is timid, unsure. But once he lightly sets his arms around her waist, it becomes hungry, feverish. She wraps her arms around his neck, pushing herself into him. Their lips move in sink. He runs a tongue over her bottom lip, she quickly opens, allowing him passage into her mouth. They fight for dominance, he wins. He begins trailing kisses down her neck, kissing, sucking, nibbling, licking. He hits her sweet spot, she sucks in a breath before she lets out a moan of pleasure. Quickly he bits down rather harshly making her grab his hair, "Uh, yes." She moans as he bits her again, then flicking his tongue over the fresh teeth marks. She pushes his head closer to her neck, "Please harder," She begs craning her neck to him more. He smiles at the gesture.

"I wouldn't take you for some one liking it rough." He laughs as he bites down hard, drawing blood. She moans louder, her body trembling with pleasure at the pain. Sebastian Chuckles at this, he lays her on the bed lightly, not wanting to cause her pain from her wounds.

"Why so gental?" She asks, looking up at him with her beautiful eyes. _It's like she staring into my soul. _He stares back, noticing, all her wounds are gone. The bags and purple coloring under her eyes were gone. _She looks perfect. She looks like a doll. Not one imperfection. _He climbs on top of her, a hand and knee at each side. He roughly grabs her wrists and pins them above her head. She moans at the restraints. Her eyes gleam in lust.

"Mm, I rather like this," She says attempting to wiggle free, Sebastian only tightens his grip. When she stops wiggling, he quickly grabs both wrists in one hand, the other trails down her body. They again rest at her waist, "I have an idea."

He raises an eyebrow, looking down at her, "And what would that be, my little kitten?" He asks leaning into her neck to continue what he started before.

"You are always a butler, why not tonight, you can be the master?" Her voice filled with lust and want. Her eyes glaze over with the heat of the moment.

"I would rather like that," He smiles at the thought of all the things he could do to her, "Alright, your first order is to keep your hands here." He pushes her wrists into the pillow letting her know exactly where he wants them. She nods her head. He lightly grazes his teeth down to her shoulder and begins to remove her dress with her teeth, slowly he undoes the knot. The two ends of the sheet rest on the pillow. He then opens the top half revealing her body. Her breasts perfectly round, her nipples perked. He slides a hand up to her right breast and begins massaging it, her nipple between his index and middle fingers. She moans softly grabbing his head board. He chuckles at how her faces scrunches up with pleasure. Her small nose wrinkling as her eye brows twitch, squinting her eyes shut. He lowers his head and starts flicking the other nipple with his tongue. She quickly gasps at the feeling, then begins to moan again. He starts sucking on her breast, she arches her back, pushing more of it in his mouth. He greedily accepted. He sucked, licked and nibbled her nipple until she grabbed his head and pushed him down. In a flash he grabs her wrists and pins them above her head once again, "I told you to stay like this," He growls through his teeth. His blood pumped. He loved the control. Her face grew red with the dominance. She moans as he squeezes her wrists, "Do you understand, Kitten?" He asks sliding his hands down her body, feeling every inch of her perfect curves. He decides to give her what she wants. He kisses his way down her chest, licking both nipples until he proceeds down to her stomach. Her pail flesh perfect, not one flaw. He reaches her womanhood. Her breath becomes rapid with anticipation. He quickly spreads her legs, then her folds. She moans as he nips her inner thighs, the going up to her pelvis bone, bitting the thin skin, making her moan again. She jerks her hips up silently begging, "My, aren't you impatient, Kitten?" He chuckles as he slips his tongue between her folds. She gasps at the pleasure as he licks her womanhood. She grabs the headboard, causing cracks in the wood, "S, Sabastian!" She moans his name, her hips bucking as he licks her nub. He looks up at her face and sees her eyes roll into the back of her head, "Yes! Don't stop!" She screams her toes curling. She orgasms, Sebastian quickly licks it up. _Mm, she tastes like her lips, cool, like mint. _He brings himself back up to her lips. She kisses him feverishly.


	5. Chapter 5

Yaoi warning for this chapter!

Grell wakes to strange sounds coming from Sebastian's room. He looks over to his left. His sister slept peacefully, she finally stopped whimpering in her sleep after she grabbed his coat, "What in the world is Bassy doing at this time?" He asks himself as he quietly lifts himself off the bed, walking to the door.

Grell makes it to Sebastian's room quickly and stops outside his door, listening.

"I'm not done with you, Kitten." He hears Sebastian moaning on the other side of the door. Grell's eyes grow wide as Sebastian makes more moaning sounds. He can feel himself becoming hard.

"Do you like that, Kitten?" Grell's hand flies to the door nob, but upon turning it, he finds it locked.

"Not a big deal, I always keep pins handy." Grell pulls a pin out of his red hair, letting the right side of droop a bit more then the left. He begins working feverishly at the locked door and quickly hears the click.

"Mm, kitten you taste so good." Sebastian moans again as Grell quietly turns the nob and sneaks in, crawling his way to the end of Sebastian's bed.

"Hm, you do like it rough, don't you?" Grell couldn't believe his ears. He peeks over the bed to find it empty except for Sebastian, who was sprawled all over it. Grell's jaw drops, "Uh, kitten, I love to hear you moan my name." Grell get's an idea in his head, a wide grin stretches across his face.

"Ah, Sebastian!" Grell moans, standing up now realizing that Sebastian was deep asleep. Sebastian smiles at the sound.

"How is it that I am completely clothed yet?" Sebastian asks his dream.

"I don't know, but I can fix that easily," Grell's grin widens as he hovers over Sebastian, holding himself above his love. He sets himself on his lap, Sebastian moans at the pressure on his legs. Grell makes quick work of his top half, flinging the clothing across the room, not caring where they land.

"Mm, your hands are so warm." Sebastian moans as Grell lightly touches Sebastian's perfectly sculpted body. He could feel himself grow harder as Sebastian moaned more as Grell played with his nipples.

"I thought I was your master," Sebastian sternly says. Grells eyes widen as he realizes he is fully dressed. Quickly he rips his clothing off, littering it around the room. Sebastian turns them over so he is on top of Grell, eyes closed in sleep.

"I wanted to pleasure you, master." Grell says still feeling Sebastian's body. He looks like he is thinking about it, then turns Grell back on top of him. Grell smiles triumphantly as he quickly takes Sebastian's pants and boxers off, throwing them like the rest of the clothing that now covered the floor. Grell goes down and lightly blows on Sebastian's erection, causing him to moan, "Don't tease me, Kitten." he groans as his hips buck up and forces himself into Grell's mouth. He obliges with out a word. He begins to swirl his tongue around the head, frequently playing with the small hole on top. Sebastian grips the sheets under him as his back arches in pleasure. Grell quickly takes the whole thing in his mouth and begins to suck his way down, then back up.

"Uh yes!" Sebastian gasps as Grell bobs his head up and down on Sebastian's shaft, "Uh, Kitten how are you so good at this?" Sebastian yells bucking his hips again, shoving himself deep into Grell's throat. Grell goes with his motions, taking him whole into his mouth and throat gagging a few times. Finally Sebastian begins to twitch.

"No, none of that." Grell whispers up into Sebastian's ear, "Not yet." Sebastian grabs his head and crashes his lips onto Grell's shoving his tongue into Grell's mouth while Grell is still gasping at the fact he is kissing the love of his life. Sebastian pulls away, "Yes, your right. I'm not done with you." His voice is low, demonic, lustful. It makes Grell shiver with anticipation, "Get down on your hands and knees." Sebastian orders. Grell quickly obeys, "Good kitten." Sebastian praises as he alines himself with Grell's opening. Fear begins to creep into Grell's heart.

"Sebastian, aren't you going to prepare me?" Grell asks trying to keep his voice steady.

"No, I want to see you do it." Sebastian sits back as Grell swirls his tongue around his fingers.

He sits back, watching the naked women in front of him suck on her fingers, looking up at him seductively. This drives him wild. His erection grows harder as she takes her fingers out of her mouth, a string of saliva connecting the two. She slowly begins to insert her fingers, pumping them in and out, moaning his name.

Grell began pumping his fingers into his tight hole, Sebastian moaning quietly as Grell moans his name with each pump of his fingers. Finally he adds the third, by this time his own erection begging for attention.

"Are you done, Kitten?" Sebastian asks aligning himself back up with Grell's backside.

"Yes, I am ready for you." Grell again puts his back end up in the air, ready to be pounded by Sebastian, "Don't be gentle," Grell begs, as he feels Sebastian begin to enter him.

"Uh, your so tight!" Sebastian hisses as he pushes himself into Grell slowly.

"Harder!" Grell begs, Sebastian obeys quickening his thrusts. He suddenly hits Grell's prostate sending him off the edge. He grabs the pillows screaming into them, "Yes! Right there! Don't stop!" Grell moaned turning his head to the side for air, "Harder, please." Grell began to meet Sebastian's thrusts by pushing himself back into him. With each pump a deafening slapping of skin is heard. Grell begins to pump his erection, nearing his climax. He pumps himself in time with Sebastian's thrusts. His eyes roll in the back of his head as his back arches, "BASSY!"Grell screams as both cum at the same time. Grell collapses onto the bed, exhausted. Sebastian soon to follow.

Realization hits Grell. He quickly squirms out from under Sebastian, gathers his cloths, opens and locks the door behind him, running back to Rain's room. He quickly puts his boxers and his undershirt on, climbing into bed with his sister who hadn't moved an inch since he left. Grell quickly falls asleep. A smile plastered on his face of what he just did.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done :/ Been pretty busy. Hope you like my cliff hanger ;)

* * *

The next morning comes quickly for Sebastian. He slowly opens his eyes, sleep crusting them, pleading him to keep them shut. He groans as he sits up. _Mm, what was a very nice dream last night. _He thinks as he stands up, "Why am I naked?" Sebastian asks himself taking in the sight of his clothing littering the floor, "Did I do that?" He quickly picks them up and dresses

himself, "The young master will be wanting his tea." He rushes out of his room and into the kitchen, pushing the thoughts of last night's dreams into the back of his mind.

Grell is awaken by something poking his face repeatedly, he brakes the crust over his eyes to see his sister's face close to his, "Good morning Grell," Her voice sounds like sand paper on rough wood. Her face even more pail then yesterday.

"Good morning, Rain." Grell sits up only to be frozen with fear as he hears his sister growl, "What's wrong?" Fear creeps into his throat. _Does she know about last night?_ His brain goes through several lies that he could say to her to cover up his sinful act.

"I am very hungry, brother." Again he hears her growl, but her lips make no movement. It hits him.

"Is that your stomach?" Grell asks laying his head down on her abdomen and sure enough the loud rumble repeats itself. He sits up mentally slapping himself, laughing outwardly at his stupidity.

"Brother?" Rain crans her head to the side, her hair falling down like a sheet in the wind.

"Yes?" Even though she was his sister, even he was taken by her beauty often. _How can ANYTHING be so beautiful? _ He would always find himself asking.

"Could you take me to get something to eat? I think I can walk with help." Her eyes widen and sparkle as she pushes her bottom lip outward and begins making a whimpering sound.

"Oh, please not that look!" Grell, no matter what the question would always find himself giving into the look of 'pweese?' "You really shouldn't be up and walking yet," He fidgets with the blanket, trying his hardest not to look at her, knowing he will give in. Rain strains to make her eyes look bigger, the whining noise louder, "Pweese?" She says in a high pitched voice, sounding like a little girl. Grell grumbles under his breath, "Every time. Every time! Why do you have to be so cute?" He asks himself, daring a glance up at his sister.

"Ugh! Here, I'll make you a deal." her face returns to normal as she listens intently to her older brother, "I'll carry you, we can even go out side. It's a beautiful day. Do we have a deal?" Grell holds out his pinky to her, praying inwardly that she still remembered. She stares at it for a moment, thinking, then wraps hers around his. Tears form in his eyes before he embraces his forever seventeen year old sister.

"How is the girl?" Ciel asks as Sebastian pours his morning tea, preparing him for the day. "She is well, Young Master." Sebastian answers, handing the boy his morning tea.

"That is good to hear, she was pretty bad when the others found her."

"Yes, she was. How kind of you to ask." Ciel just huffs, sipping his tea.

"You may tend to her again today. I am able to take care of myself." Ciel finally brakes the quiet, looking down at Sebastian as the butler ties his shoes.

"As you wish, My Lord." Sebastian bows his head, his heart fluttering in his chest.

Grell helps his sister put his coat on, buttoning up the front to cover her a bit more then the sheet will. Finally, Grell picks his sister up, carrying her like a baby. Opening the door seemed to be a challenge Grell didn't expect. He had to readjust Rain into one arm, which for a Shinigomia who has much more strength then a human, wasn't hard, except for the fact that she wouldn't stop fussing about wanting to walk down the hall way. Grell wouldn't stand for it. Finally after the door is opened, they began down the hallway.

"You really haven't changed at all." Grell huffed at his sister who puffed out her cheeks, trying to look mad. It never worked with her beauty. Only when she truly was mad did she ever look scary. When she put on a show like this, it just made her look like a child. Grell laughs at the display. When they reach the stairs, Grell attempts to descend the tall winding stair case. At the third step, his boot gets caught, he begins flying through the air. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. His sister flew from his arms, her eyes wide, fear in her open mouth. His over sized coat fluttering through the air as if trying to lift her into flight.

Finny looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes, "What in the world?" He reaches his arms up and catches the falling person. She looked like an animal, eyes wide, darting everywhere, her breath rapid, "Are you alright?" He asks, looking up at the sound of someone falling down the stairs. Her blue eyes meet his. Finny gawks at her, taking in her features. Her hair, thin and light, bright silver around her pail face. Every feature on her face perfectly proportioned. Her eyes were the most stunning.

"I...Yes I think I am." Rain manages to calm herself down, realizing after a second that she was unharmed.

"What happened?" Finny asks, putting her on her bare feet.

"I think my brother slipped on a step." She explains looking down at her feet, her hair hiding her eyes as it slips from her shoulder.

"Rain!" Grell yells running the rest of the way down the stairs that he had not fallen on his face down.

"Rain? It's perfectly clear out." Finny yells up to Grell who nearly tripped again. Waving his arms about in circles trying not to be reacquainted with the floor. Rain covers her mouth as a light giggle escapes. Finny looks at her, eyes wide. Her laughter sounds like bells. Feeling like she is being stared at, lifts her eyes, keeping her head down, staring from under her lashes up at Finny. His heart skips a beat. His face grows red. Again she giggles.

"Rain, are you alright?" Grell finally reaches his sister, giving her a once over to see if she was injured.

"Yes I am fine." She rolls her eyes as Grell bends both of her arms, relieved to not hear any cracking.

"I am so sorry." He presses his sister's face into his chest, tears threatening to fall down his face.

"Brother, your squishing me again." Rain's muffled voice sounds from Grell's vest. He quickly lets her go, plopping his hands on her shoulders. She cries out in pain, Finny could hear a loud snapping sound.

"AHH!" Rain crumbles to the floor in anguish, tears falling from her eyes making dripping noises on the marble flooring.

"What did you do?" Finny yells at Grell, placing a hand gently on Rain's back. She whips her head up, her eyes flash quickly.

"Don't touch me." She growls deep in her throat giving Finny a death glare. He backs away with his hands up in surrender. Grell walks over and attempts to do the same, he also gets the same reaction.

Rain abruptly stands and runs out of the mansion through the front door, leaving it open as she rushes through. Tears flying behind her.

Rain runs with all her might, her heat pounding in her ears. She can hear her brother yelling her name from the house. She keeps pushing on. Tears trailing behind her.

Finally she collapses, falling to the ground wheezing. Her lungs burning. She rolls onto her back, gasping for breath. Then it hits her. She forces herself to stand.

"Ah, there you are, little one."


	7. Chapter 7

A small note about this chapter: A Shifter is the same as a shape shifter. Rarely they are seen in their true forms. They can take on the appearance, and voice of anyone in the world with only seeing them once. mannerisms are more difficult to master.

* * *

"I'm not afraid of you!" Rain shouts at the invisible voice that seemed to be coming from every direction.

"Oh? Your heart tells differently." An evil chuckle follows close behind. Rain hears wind rush by her. She feels a twinge on her cheek. Her eyes widen as she touches the cut. Her fingers come away bloody, "Oh, little one. You are afraid. Show it. I love your fear." Another laugh follows.

"Shut up!" She screams honing her senses, searching for the source.

"Oh, don't try that trick, it won't work. You are with out a scythe, dear one." The voice is a whisper in her ear. She whips around to see no one there. She can hear her heart beating in her ears. She can feel adrenaline pumping through her body, she felt alive.

"What are you?" She screams on the top of her lungs. She wanted to hit something, to cause something pain. To wrap her hand around this thing and squeeze the life from it.

"Oh dear one, you don't remember, do you?" It asks. Another rush of air causes her hair to fly up, then fall gracefully around her shoulders again. She whips around once more to find a man. He was about the same height as Sebastian, his skin tanned, his hair unruly, unkempt brown locks drift around his neck in the wind.

"Who are you?" Her eyes glare him down, anger rushing through her body as she balls her fists, the few fingernails she had left dug into her palm, blood dripping to the ground.

"Oh, dear Rain." he chuckles as he walks toward her, his long strides causing her hair to stand on end with each step, "You have been healing sense you ran away." He reaches out, placing a hand on her face, smoothing his thumb over the cut he caused moments ago.

"Don't touch me." She spits as she slaps his hand off her. He grabs it effortlessly, holding her small wrist. Her eyes widen, her thoughts stop. He proceeds to bend her wrist backwards. A horrible crunching noise is heard through the forest. Her screams cause birds to rise into the sky, squawking their protests at the sudden disturbance. She falls to her knees, her wrist, still being held by the man.

"Oh, that beautiful voice of yours, it truly is amazing. Especially when you are in pain!" He lifts her up by her arm. Her shoulder popping against her weight. Again she screams, tears streaming down her face. He brings her close to his face. He chuckles as he licks the tears rolling down. Her eyes fly open at the feel of his tongue. Fear over takes her as her lips begin to quiver, "Everything about you is beautiful, exquisite," He brings his mouth to her ear and whispers, "Tantalizing." He chuckles again as her mouth opens, fear rolling off her like ocean waves.

He pulls his free arm back and in a flash plunges it into her lower abdomen. He wiggles his fingers as his hand exits her back. Her mouth opens in a silent scream as her head falls back. Pain rips through every fiber of her being.

"GRELL!" She manages to scream at the top of her lungs. Adrenalin takes over her body, numbing all pain. She lifts her other hand, grabs onto his arm and squeezes with all her strength. She digs her fingers into his flesh as she hears his bones separating, dislocating at the elbow. He laughs, "Stupid girl, I don't feel pain." He pulls his hand out of her and quickly throws her into the air. Her body limp. Blood floats, droplets separate and rejoin. He opens his mouth catching as much as he can of the red rain.

_Why is this happening? Why me? Why can't I just exist freely? _Time passes in slow motion as Rain falls back to the ground. Her body hits as blood flies from her open mouth, the air being knocked from her lungs. She stares unseeing at the sky.

"Bassy!" Grell bursts through the door to the kitchen causing Bard to throw dinner into the air, Sebastian catching it easily, eyes locked on the redhead.

"What is it, Grell?" He asks exasperated at the mere sight of the reaper.

"She's gone." Sebastian's heart stops, his eyes widen. In an instant, he is gone.

"So...I wonder if I can eat it." Bard asks himself staring down at the dish on the table.

Sebastian runs outside, quickly he catches the smell of blood in the air, "GRELL!" _that is Rain's voice._ He runs toward the sound, all thoughts gone but for her.

"What? Bassy, wait for me!" Grell yells out the door, running after his love.

Rain's vision swims as blood flows like a river from her body. She hears a disturbing licking sound from beside her.

"Yes, that's right brothers, drink up." The man's voice says. She strains to move her eyes to see where the sound was coming from. Painfully she turns her head to see another man kneeling beside her, his face covered in blood. His eyes black. Her breath catches in her throat as she holds back a scream knowing it is her blood.

"Oh, Dear One." the brown haired man kneels above her head, forcing her to look at him, roughly turning her head to face him, "Your power is amazing. Your blood is amazing. You, dear one, are amazing." He chuckles staring into her eyes. Her vision begins to swim again. She wouldn't give in. She wouldn't loose again. She clenches her fists, her eyes flash, power surges through her. The man's hand grabs her throat in a flash, squeezing the life from her. She laughs up at him, "Stupid man, I don't feel pain." she focuses all her strength on him, suddenly he is thrown back. He is thrown through several trees before finally resting at a big oak that waves mockingly as it's needles fall to greet him on the forest floor.

The other people who were around her immediately back away, fear evident in their black eyes. With a bit of struggle Rain pulls herself to her feet. Gasping for breath she stands tall, her hair flying behind her as wind blows through the now silent forest.

"I am sick of you." She takes a step toward the collapsed man on the ground, "I am sick of being hunted." Another step, "I am sick of being used." step, "Of being hurt. Tortured." She finally reaches him, grabbing his shirt she lifts him into the air, his eyes wide with fear, "I am sick of you!" She pulls her arm back, ready to strike him through the heart the way he did her.

"Sutcliff!" William's voice stops her dead in her tracks. Her body unable to move by the sound of his voice, "Don't kill him."

"Why the hell shouldn't I?" she screams tossing his body like trash.

"There is a human soul still in that body." William explains. All of his focus is on Rain, so much so he fails to realize his glasses are at the end of his nose.

"What do I care?" Rain screams, tears streaking her face once again. A battle rages inside of her. Hatred for all the years of pain done to her, but at the same time righteousness pleading to be known.

"Because you are better then them." William explains walking toward her.

Something was off. Rain could feel it. The way he walked, the way his glasses were off kilter. The feeling he gave off. Something was wrong. Each step he took closer to her, the more tense she became. It finally hits her.

"Your not William, are you?" she braces herself as he rushes her quickly.

"You are too smart for you own good, little one." He whispers in her ear as he grabs her throat holding her up in the air. His voice changed to a growl that belonged to a dog.

"You're a shifter, aren't you?" She rasps as he tightens his hold of her neck, squeezing until she can't get any air.

"Yes I am. You truly are a piece of work." He chuckles as he squeezes even more on her wind pipe until he hears a quiet crack. He laughs out loud as her face contorts in pain as her windpipe is broken.

Black spots invade her vision, she can feel herself slipping away. _What happens if a reaper dies? Where will I go? _She asks herself as she fights to stay conscious. He laughs again as her eyes flutter, straining to stay open, trying in vain to keep her alive.

"You may be a piece of work, but you are so weak." he lets go of her neck to grab her hair, holding her in the air, his face in hers, "I really don't see why they," He points to the still cowering people on the ground, blood drying on their mouths and hands, "waste their time with you." She could feel herself losing the battle. She could feel herself slipping away.

Suddenly he drops her to the ground, her body a pile of skin. She felt like a fish gasping out of water. Her lungs burning for air. Pain still throbbing in her neck, bruises already showing themselves, fingers of the shifter.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asks as he plows through the brush coming to a clearing where William stands, fear plastered on his face.

"I heard her scream, then these people were drinking her blood." He says controlling his voice.

"How did you find her?" Sebastian could feel something wrong. He knew this wasn't William. William never made eye contact, especially with a demon like himself.

"I was looking for Grell when I heard her scream, so naturally I came to see if she was alright." He explains looking down at Rain. She was dying, again. Her heart slowing considerable, blood still pouring out of the wound in her abdomen. Her fragile body huddled in the fetal position.

"Cut the act, I know what you are and you are not Spears." Sebastian walks toward the fake and quickly kills it in one blow, taking it's head clean off. He then hurries to Rain, he could hear her heart taking it's last beats. Sebastian bends down on one knee, caressing Rain's face softly, running a thumb over her soft lips. Suddenly her eyes fly open she mouths the words **Undertaker**. He quickly nods as he grabs her in his arms.

"Grell! Hurry up, she's dying!" Sebastian yells toward the mansion before running full speed with Rain in his arms to the Undertaker.

_Please don't die on me. _


	8. Chapter 8

1 With out even knocking Sebastian rushes into the business. He quickly lays Rain onto an autopsy table. Her heart had stopped on the way. Her eyes shut, it looked like she was sleeping, "I'm not waiting for either of them." He says to himself as he grabs Rain's neck and cracks her windpipe back together. Like a machine it clicks back into place, but she doesn't start working again. She lays motionless. Her lips turning blue, her skin turning an ugly gray. _What do I do? _Sebastian's mind swims. He had never dealt with a dying reaper. _Where the hell is Undertaker?_ His mind screamed for answers, but no one was there.

"Ok, I made it." Grell, breathless rushes through the door way, then stops at the sight of his dead sister. Tears immediately pour down his face, "What are you doing?" He screams at Sebastian who was standing over her, head bowed in sorrow, "She needs air!" It hits him like a ton of bricks.

_I guess he is good for something. _ Sebastian tilt's Rain's head back, opens her mouth and crashes his lips on hers. Taking a deep breath, he breaths into her. Her chest raises, then falls when Sebastian leans back. Again and again he tries in vain, but nothing works. No color would ever return to her cheeks, no laughter would come from her mouth, no smile to play on her lips, "Grell," Sebastian turns to face the red reaper who was in hysterics on the floor. Hands in his red hair trying to pull it out, his head between his bent knees, loud sobs shook his body, "She's dead." Sebastian placed a hard shell around his heart. He was a demon. Death, dying, killing, pain, this was his element. He should embrace this, he should be laughing, smiling, craving more. Why did he feel remorse? Why, deep down was he grieving?

"Oh, come now. You just didn't try hard enough." Undertaker steps out of a coffin at the end of the shop, yawning as he walked toward them, "It's a new thing I hear. I think it's time to give it a try." he bends over Rain, hair flopping onto the dead body, "Yes precious, death does not fit you." He giggles as he slams his fist onto her chest. Her whole body bounces with the force.

"What are you doing, you crazy old man?" Grell screams running toward the old reaper ready to kill him.

"Sebastian, breath!" Undertaker instructs loudly after five blows are dealt to Rain's chest. Grell runs full speed at Undertaker, he simply steps aside. Rain's chest again rises and falls. Five more blows are dealt as Grell tries to peel himself off the wall, "Breath." Again he breaths into her. This goes on three more times, "Breath." Again her chest raises and falls, but nothing more, "Oh goodness." Undertaker grabs a white sheet off a shelf and drapes it over Rain, "She truly is dead." Sebastian simply turns and walks out. His mind completely blank.

"No! You wake up!" Grell screams grabbing Rain by her shoulders through the sheet he shakes her violently.

"Grell!" Undertaker yells grabbing his wrists tightly, "She's gone." Undertaker looks at the already blood soaked sheet while Grell buries his face in his chest. Undertaker rubs his back soothingly, his heart acks at having to make a coffin for the forever seventeen year old, "come, you can stay here with me tonight." Undertaker guides Grell to the back of the shop, a rarely used bed waiting for him.

"Welcome back Sebastian!" May-rin welcomes him home. _Master will be wanting to go to bed soon. _He walks up the stairs, not one thought entering his mind. He was numb. He dresses Ciel in his bed cloths and tucks him in for the night.

"Sebastian,"

"Yes, My lord?" he turns around at the sound of his master's voice.

"How is the girl?"

"Dead." He closes the door behind him, walking to his room.

"You WHAT?!"

"I, I'm sorry boss, he got me good."

"You truly are good for nothing, aren't you?" A horrid crunching sound echos through the dark allyways of London as a shifter's bones are shattered down it's spine, "I won't kill you, just render you immobile but still feel everything. I have not damaged your nerves, so you will feel everything." Sweat drips from it's brow as the man moves closer, an evil smile on his face, a lust for blood in his eyes, "You have lost the girl, but I can torture you for a while until I can latch onto her energy once again." he laughs as he begins to carve a large circle around the right eye, digging deep into the skull with his blades. Cat's hiss as the shifter screams in agony as an eye rolls across the ground, blood still dripping from the veins.

"Brother."

"Rain? Rain come back!" Grell runs, but never catching up to her. He runs and runs, but no matter how fast, she still fades into the fog, "Rain! Don't leave me. Please not again!" Grell screams, he throws himself up into a sitting position, sweat dripping off his bear, muscular chest while it rises and falls in quick succession. He looks to his left to see a still sleeping Undertaker. His bangs shifted to the side to show a bit of his amazingly beautiful face. But Grell in his grieving gave it no mind. Again he raises out of bed. He knew he was torturing himself, but he couldn't help it. Denial had kicked in. He still clung to the small belief that if he got up to check, he would see her alive again. He had given up hope last time. Fifty years had passed. Maybe another miracle would befall him. He knew deep down it would never happen. The tears streaming down his face, blurring his vision was clue enough. Rain was never returning. This time for good.

He opens the door to the side room of the shop where the bodies are kept. She still lay there, the blood stain finally stopped growing after three hours of bleeding. Grell lifts the sheet off of her face. Revealing her gray skin, her blue lips, her closed eyes. He collapses to his knees as sobs shudder through his body, "Why?" He screams lifting his head to look at her, "Wasn't the first time enough?" He bangs his fists on the table she lay on, "Why do you have to go again? Why do you have to leave me here all alone? I never left you! I never hurt you! All you have ever caused me is pain!" Grell screams at her corpse, half expecting her to sit up and punch him into a wall like she used to back at the academy when he would sass a teacher or not do his homework. He actually wished for it. He craved the lump on his head from her fist. The, "You better finish it or your after life will be mine!" threat she would always give him while grasping his shirt in her fist holding him up to her face as she fumed at him. She was younger, but she was more responsible. After they died, left their human bodies, he was sure she felt horrible for all the pain she put him through, all the extra time he wasted on her, keeping her safe.

A cold chill on his neck brakes him from his memories and wishful thinking. He shudders as he covers her face back up, ready to make his way back to the room. As he turns around, a small light catches his eye in the corner of the room, _Patients, Brother. _Her voice surrounds him. She was every where. He could feel her all around him, as if her arms embraced him in a large hug.

"Rain?" Grell falls to his knees once again, tears of not only fear but happiness making an odd feeling in his stomach as they fight for dominance in his sub conscience.

_Don't be afraid. _The light filled the whole room, then vanishes as fast as it came.

"Rain! Don't leave!" Grell screams as her presence leaves with the light.

"Grell, what are you doing up?" Undertaker stumbles his way into the room, hearing the grief stricken reaper wailing once again.

"Sh,"

"Don't shush me!"

"She was here." Grell's eyes widen even further, large staring at the corner where the light was.

"Grell, what ARE you talking about?"

"Rain, she was here. She spoke to me."

"Come along, you need rest." Undertaker lifts Grell in his arms and carries him into the small bedroom, "Now get some sleep. Her funeral will be held tomorrow." Undertaker settles down beside him in the bed, falling back to sleep quickly.

Grell replays her words through his head again and again until sleep finally claims him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. work has been killer ;) Hope you all like it!

* * *

The night seemed like an eternity or Sebastian. Her last moments replaying in his head. A quiet knocking on the door interrupts his thoughts. _Who could that be at this time? _ He walks to the door and opens it, prepared to see Grell standing on the other side.

"Good evening, I am looking for Sebastian," A young man asks holding a piece of paper in his gloved hand.

"I am he."

"I am here to give you an invitation to a funeral tomorrow afternoon."

"Ah, yes. Thank you so much sir." Sebastian forces a polite smile before bowing and shutting the door to the chill outside air. _Her funeral is tomorrow already? He's not wasting much time, is he. _Sebastian thinks as he makes his way to the table he had been scrubbing.

_**Sebastian**_ He whips around to see a small light a few feet away from his face.

"Who are you!" Sebastian almost screams. _Why am I so scared? I have dealt with spirits before, how is this any different...because it feel familiar. _

The light floats closer to him, his eyes grow wide. Suddenly he can feel a hand on his face and it hits him, "Rain."

_**Save me. **_ The light vanishes before his eyes along with the gentle touch.

Morning arrives, Sebastian hadn't moved an inch. He is woken from his trance by a large explosion in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you blew it up again!" May-rin's voice echo's through the intricate hallways of the mansion.

"Do I even need to ask what is going on in here?" Sebastian, his hand over his face walks into the soot covered kitchen.

"Ah, yah, actually 'ya do." Bardroy points a finger at a naked Pluto on the ground happily gnawing away on a large cow bone, blood still dripping down his face, "That was 'sapos to be our dinner."

"I don't have time for this." Sebastian turns and walks through the door way, "This had better be cleaned up before I have to leave."

"Yes, Sebastian." Bard and May-rin solute while Pluto doesn't even bother looking up. _My young master will be needing to get up soon._

Grell is woken by the smell of eggs being cooked. He groggily turns in the bed, missing the heat that Undertaker had been giving him. He pulls himself out of bed, his bare feet touching the wood floor making him shudder as a cold chill works it's way quickly up his spine. He makes his way to the kitchen, shivering the whole way.

"Well, good morning." Undertaker says in his cheery voice not turning around from the stove.

"There is nothing good about this morning." Grell slumps himself in a chair at the table, crossing his arms on the table and plopping his head in them, a migraine setting in from crying and lack of sleep.

"Yes, I know. But think of it this way," Grell looks up at the sound of sizzling close to his ear," She is starting yet another journey." He smiles down at Grell as he sets the plate of eggs in front of him, taking his seat across from him.

"I heard her last night." Grell pokes his eggs lazily not looking up.

"Oh? So it wasn't just a depressed delusion?"

"No, I don't think so." Grell finally looks up, but staring at a spider making a fly it's pray, " I was yelling at her again for leaving me for the second time when I saw a light in the corner. It spoke to me." Grell flinched inwardly as the spider began injecting poison into the fly, slowly dying by having it's insides melted.

"What did it say?"

"It told me to be patient and not to be afraid." Grell finally looks at Undertaker, trying in vain to see the beauty behind the bangs.

"Very odd." Undertaker abruptly stands, leaving his eggs half eaten on his plate.

"What do you mean?" Grell jumps out of his chair, following behind the elder reaper. Undertaker walks to where Rain's body was left, the sheet placed over her head, the way Grell left it the night before. Slowly Undertaker leans his head down and puts it to Rains chest, "What are you..."

"Sh!" Undertaker silent's him quickly. He closes his eyes and listens harder. **THUMP **He whips his head up quickly, for a moment his bangs revile his eyes, wide with amazement, "I can't believe it."

"What?" Grell screams ready to slam the elder reaper into a wall to get answers. _Hm, not a bad idea. No not now._ He shakes his head to rid himself of the perverted thoughts.

"She's trapped."

"What do you mean?"

"Good morning, young master," Sebastian pulls the curtains open to revile a bright sunny day. Ciel groans as he rolls over, his back facing the outside.

"Go away, Sebastian. Let me sleep." Ciel pulls the covers over his head and returns to his previous position.

"As you wish, My lord." Sebastian makes his way out of the room. _I will let him sleep today, I have other problems to attend to. The funeral will be starting in two hours. _Sebastian thought as he makes his way down the stair case.

"No Pluto! Give that back!" Finny yells. A loud crashing sound follows with Pluto running down the hall, the large cow bone in his hands.

A knocking at the door stops Sebastian from going to look on the progress of the kitchen. Opening the door he see's Grell out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asks annoyed. He wasn't prepared to see the annoying red head until later. Even then he wouldn't be prepared to see him.

"S..she's not" He gasps for air putting his hands on his knees, "She's not dead." Sebastian felt like he'd been hit by a train.

"What?"

"She has a heart beat. Undertaker says it's extremely slow, but very strong." Grell finally catches his breath and returns to a standing position.

"How can that be?"

"I don't know, neither does he. But we aren't complaining."

"Did my precious get blood?" A small child beams up at him, a wide smile showing pink teeth, "If that stupid shifter hadn't ruined it for all of us, you would have had more." He plays with his brown hair absent mindedly, "thankfully she isn't dead, just lost. Her body isn't that easy to destroy. I haven't broken her yet." he laughs as more children with back eyes crawl to his feet.

"He says she's special." Grell yells as Sebastian and him run toward the shop.

"How?"

"Her body isn't like normal Shinigami. Her blood holds power that lower demons want. It gives them strength." Grell explains as the reach the Undertaker's shop.

They open the door to a strange sight.

"I have seen many strange things in my long time of existing, but this one has to top the chart." Sebastian comments as he walks through the door way.

Undertaker had taken the bloody sheet and was rubbing it all over his body. He looks up at Sebastian's voice and laughs, "it is her sent. They will follow it like dogs to a rabbit." He explains as he rubs it on his feet, making sure to get every inch of his shoes.

"So tell me again why are we brining the demons here?" Grell asks as he plops down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Because they will want her blood, and they know how to wake her up to keep that blood flowing."


	10. Chapter 10

wow. Ok finally done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long guys :/ a lot has been going on in my life. :/ not all that good either. so hope you enjoy. leave me some comments! :)

* * *

A fox rushes through the forest, feet pattering on the dirt ground, wind burning it's eyes. It finally makes it to the city. The night was bitter cold piercing daggers even through the thick fur of the fox. It takes a sharp turn down an ally way, blood staining the dark walls of brick buildings.

"What have you found?" A man sits in a makeshift thrown made of wooden boards from the docked ships three streets over. The fox looks up at the man, red eyes shining in the moonlight, "You have a scent?" The man sat up straighter at the knowledge. He rises himself from the boards, creaking in relief he turns to a naked boy on the ground stabbing a squealing mouse with splinters from the wood. The boy looks up at the man, eyes shining black, "Go get the others, you are tracking tonight." The boy stands and vanishes with out a word. The man returns his gaze down at the fox who was now sitting on the muddy ground panting, eying the dying mouse, mouth drooling with hunger, "You will lead, find her then report back to me." He looks up at the full moon as dark clouds begin to block the illuminating beauty, "Be swift, it will rain soon. We don't want to loose her again." He returned his gaze back down, eyes flashing red, a dominating voice rumbling from his throat, "and don't screw up like him." He points to the shifter on the ground, ragged breaths making his chest rise and fall in rapid succession, dried blood crusting over his face and hands, a hole in his head where an eye once was.

The fox nods, walks over and devours the dying mouse quickly, licking it's chops, ravishing the taste of blood, "Yes I know, not as good as hers," The man snickers as the naked boy returns, three others behind him. One a tall man with a skinny form, long legs and short black hair. He wore tight pants and no shirt. His chest red from the wind and cold. The second, a young girl, rags of a dress draped around her small frame, long tassels of blond hair falling around her face as she stares down at her bare feet. The third a women, thin but well built. A tight skirt ripped up one side revealing large scrapes up her thigh, and a loose blouse, brown with dried blood.

"Do not mess up, we have one chance. You do nothing until I arrive." he looks to each of them, "Is that understood?" They all nod before bowing then racing off, the fox taking the lead.

"How much longer?" Grell wines from under the sink. Sebastian crammed him in the cupboard before he hid himself on the ceiling of a wardrobe. Undertaker chose a crawl space in a wall, then closed himself inside. It was hard to contain the laughter that crept up his throat from time to time from Sebastian's joke that still replayed in his memory often without permission.

"It should not take long for them to catch the scent of her blood. They should be on the trail as we speak." Undertaker replied from the crawl space now fighting a sneeze from a cobweb tickling his nose. Grell stirred under the sink. The pipe was digging into his head. He thought for sure there would be a permanent dent in his perfect hair. A wining sound from outside the shop silences them at once. Grell replayed the plan in his head once more.

"So what happens when they get the scent?" Sebastian asked sadly looking down at Rain's body once again.

"They will come. Their leader no doubt. We will hide, let them preform what ever they do then catch them by surprise before they take off with her." Undertaker snickered finally draping the sheet across his shoulders like a cape.

"Then what?" Grell had asked the same expression as Sebastian as he looked at his sister.

"We draw the demon's out of their human hosts." An evil smile playing across his lips.

"How do we do that?" Grell had felt out of the loop.

"With salt." Sebastian answered the question leaning up against the wall in a rather sexy pose through Grell's eyes.

"Salt?"

"Yes salt. It is pure, unlike demons." Undertaker stated while opening the door ready to spread Rain's scent.

Grell played with the box in his hands, board but at the same time on edge. The shop was silent. He couldn't hear even a breath.

Sebastian could smell them. They were like vermin in a home. The low lives of the demon realm. Diaboli parvi. He chuckled inwardly. _This will end quickly. _

The door swung open smashing into the wall. The sudden noise makes Grell jump. If it weren't for the pipe digging into the top of his head his cover would have been blown. _At least this stupid thing is good for something. _

"Very good." the leader smiles as he walks over to Rain, "As a reward I will allow you the first drink." The fox's tail twitches in anticipation, the three other humans fidget excitedly. He walks over to Rain and pulls a knife out of his pocket. The blade glistens in the moonlight, the same as his eyes. Hunger shines through them like a beacon. He cuts a long gash down her arm following a vain clearly visible through her pail skin. Anger evident in his eyes as nothing happens.

"That fucking shifter!" The man screams as he throws the knife into the wall. It loudly complains as it vibrates in the new hold. The four companions scramble backwards in fear, huddling together against a wall, "Eena!" The man yells turning blood thirsty eyes to their direction. The small girl steps forward bare feet pattering on the wooden floor. She stares at the ground as she approaches.

"Yes master?" The small girl's voice is a trembling whisper.

"Bring her back." He commands staring at the girl's dirty hair. Her head shoots up, a mix of surprise and horror written on her face, "Give her the girl's soul. I have use for you yet." An evil smile plays on the small girl's lips as she steps over to Rain. She leans down over the body and crashes her lips to Rain's.

After a few seconds, the girl pulls away, her eyes a pale blue. A white cloud lingering between the girls' lips. _A soul_ Grell watched in wonder as the ritual was preformed. He had never before seen anything like it.

Suddenly the soul is sucked into Rain's mouth as she gasps for breath. Her eyes flying open unseeing. Her body trembles and twitches as blood begins to pump through her veins.

"Now!" Sebastian yells as he springs from the wardrobe, Undertaker kicks the cut wall out of place and leaps into action, Grell is last. Again he bangs his head on the cursed pipe.

After dealing with the pipe under the sink, Grell turns his chainsaw onto the five demons. Three huddle in the corner, seeming to go from tallest to shortest in the front. The fox most vulnerable. It bares it's sharp, yellow teeth in a mixture of hisses and growls as Undertaker steps closer a large smile plastered on his face, "It has been quite a while since I pulled this out." He chuckles as he pulls his scythe out.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" His brown hair falling back down around his face after jumping in the air from surprise.

"Hm. I say that is quite a good question, Bassy." Grell winks at Sebastian who rolls his eyes attempting to ignore the annoying reaper.

"Grell, go get the box." Sebastian commands. In an instant he reaches his hand out and grabs the leader by the unkempt hair, pulling him toward himself.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!"

"You listen to me. I am stronger, I am faster, I am more deadly then you." Sebastian whispers into his ear, craning his neck back so the other can see his red eyes.

The leader is visibly shaken as his voice trembles, "What do you want?" Grell walks back with the black box in hand.

"Nothing much." He motions to Grell to come closer, "Just for you to go back to the depths of hell where scum like you belong." His eyes widen with horror as Grell opens the box. Undertaker laughs as he grabs a handful of salt and pries the leader's mouth open. His black eyes dart about trying to find an escape. Undertaker pushes salt into his mouth. It sizzles as smoke rises from it.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Grell lets a drop of sweat fall from his chin. The leader withers about still in Sebastian's grasp he screams in agony as blood pours out of his mouth. Tears streak his face as his legs begin to quiver.

"You can end this very easily." Sebastian again yanks his head back and whispers into his ear, "Just leave that body and go back to hell." Black eyes meet red as the leader finds an opening. He quickly kicks a leg up and barely manages to flip over Sebastian's head hair being ripped from his head in the process.

Sebastian lets a growl erupt from his chest as he lets the ugly hair fall to the floor.

"Go!" The leader screams at his followers as he races past them still cowering on the floor, huddled together. Instantly they get up and flee in different directions. The fox and young girl brake through a window, the man and woman bust down the door. The young boy attempts to scurry past Undertaker to get to the back door but is easily stopped by the retired reaper. Quickly he pins the boy's arms behind his back and hooks his own together keeping a hold on the boy. He screams and struggles against Undertaker's grip.

Mean while, their leader and Sebastian began to face off. Each moving in a circle, eyeing each other attempting to predict the other's move. Sebastian was first to strike. He quickly shot a fist out but the leader dodged with ease.

"It is only fair to know your name before I kill you." Sebastian smiled as he again attempted to strike but missed once more.

"Libdo." He smiles and again dodges Sebastian's punch.

"I am getting board of this." Grell whines as Undertaker snickers at Grell.

"For once I agree with you, Grell." Sebastian smiles then catches Libdo by the throat and throws him to the floor. He squirms and kicks trying to free himself from Sebastian's hold but fails.

"Grell bring the salt. I wish to end this."

Grell quickly walks up to Sebastian and begins to pour salt into Libdo's eyes who withers and screams once again.


	11. Chapter 11

This one isn't my greatest work, but hope you guys still enjoy it. leave me some reviews! :)

* * *

Screams of agony echo off the shops walls. Sebastian smiles down at the withering weakling on the floor. Blood pouring from his eyes.

"What should we do about this one?" Undertaker finally asks shoving the boy toward Sebastian who easily catches him before he can attempt to flee.

"Hm. I do believe he will be useful. If you wouldn't mind locking him somewhere I can get information out of him once I am through with their leader." Sebastian fights a laugh back as he kicks the squirming demon on the ground, "Such a pity that pour man also has to feel this pain." Sebastian's smile fades as he remembers it is a possession.

"I am so board." Grell whines leaning up against the wall, trying to get Undertaker to notice him, but failing. _All of this screaming is making me hot...what does a girl have to do to get attention around here?_ Then it struck him. _Libido is Latin for Lust. _A toothy grin spreads across his face as a plan enfolds in his mind.

"Oh, Bassy, I believe I have an idea on how to get that vermin out." Grell proceeds to put a finger up to his lips, puckering them out, sticking his butt toward Sebastian and craning his neck, winking at the butler who was now mortified at the display.

"Now is not the time, Grell." Sebastian shivers in disgust.

"Oh, but Bassy just hear me out." Grell pleads cat walking over to Sebastian.

"Fine what is it?" Sebastian squeezes the bridge of his nose in irritation trying to stop the head ack that Grell brought with him everywhere he went.

"Do you know what his name means?" Grell drapes an arm around Sebastian's shoulder and a leg around one of his then begins to grind his starting erection on Sebastian's leg much to his distaste.

"Yes. I am fluent in Latin. Nunc traho ec."

"Sed quaero cur facere?"

"If we put a show on for him, he will probably come out, it is better then the long agonizing torturer treatment," He licks Sebastian's ear then whispers, "And you can be as rough as you want with me, Bassy." Grell's mind flashes back to the night when he found Sebastian sleeping and took advantage of his dream. _That was defiantly not rough enough for my liking. _He thought as he again began to grind himself on Sebastian's leg.

The withering demon slowly stopped screaming and was not panting on the floor staring up at the duo a slight blush adorning his face. Grell smiled down at him, "Like what you see?" He began to hump Sebastian's leg faster and let a moan escape his lips. Sebastian tried prying the reaper off of him, _He is like a dog! _

"Grell get off of me this instant!" Sebastian yelled trying harder to remove Grell from him.

"But Bassy, I'm only trying to help." Grell pouted letting his bottom lip quiver in mock disappointment.

"Why would he come out if we had sex?" Sebastian bluntly asked once Grell stopped his inappropriate dance.

"Because obviously he is a lustful demon."

"He is not an incubus or a succubus you insolent creature," Sebastian was getting angry. His patience was wearing thin and Grell was holding the scissors just about to clip his last nerve.

"Yes, but he is a demon who is very lustful. Tell me, do you work under Asmodeus?"

"Show me more and I will tell you who I work for." The demon smiles as the red in his eyes from the salt begins to fade.

"See, Bassy." Grell begins his dance again on Sebastian's leg who just stands there astonished that anything can be so repulsive, "I told you." Grell removes his leg from Sebastian but replaces it just under his crotch waiting for Sebastian to speak again so he can attempt to make the sexy butler moan midsentence.

"You are a repulsive creature, you know that?"

"I am not! How dare you talk to a lady in such a manner!" Grell thrusts his knee into Sebastian's groin, but the butler does nothing to show any sign of pain.

"I have a better idea." Libido says beginning to sit up, "why doesn't the reaper play with me?" He winks at Grell who hugs Sebastian's arm tightly, shivers climbing up his spine like spiders.

"That is quite a good idea you have there. It saves me the nightmares." Sebastian smiles at the other's idea.

_How rude. I don't think you were having a nightmare last time. _

"Grell, if your lustful cravings are that bad, go play with the demon. Get answers out of him." Sebastian then shoves Grell off who lands on his butt into Libido's waiting arms.

"B..But Sebastian!" Grell whines fighting against the other's strength.

"No buts, it will give Undertaker and I time to see how Rain is doing."

"But she's my sister!" Grell whines as Libido begins to remove Grell's prized jacket.

"Yes, just think of it as a debt to her." Sebastian smiles gently at Grell as he turns his back to him and walks away.

"You look like the kind of women who likes it rough." Libido whispers as he licks the shell of Grell's ear. Grell shudders from a mixture of lust and distaste.

"How did you know that?" Grell manages to whisper as Libido begins trailing kisses down his neck

"I pay attention to certain things." Suddenly Libido bites down on Grell's pulse making Grell scream in pleasure, "So I was right," Libido chuckles darkly as he licks the blood he had drawn, "So tell me, Beauty," He again whispers into Grell's ear, "Do you like top or bottom? I'd take you for a bottom." He leans in closer his hot breath dancing in Grell's ears making him shudder in anticipation, "Getting all the pleasure." He laughs as a small moan escapes Grell's lips, "I know you want it." Libido was now in Grell's face. Hot breath caressing his checks causing goose bumps to appear on his arms, "Just give in." Libido then puts a hand behind Grell's head and smashes his lips onto Grell's.

Grell struggles at first, but then finds his eyes closing as he gives into the pleasure. His mind fogs over with lust as his breathing increases. Libido smiles into the kiss. He bites down hard on Grell's lower lip. When he gasps Libido takes the opportunity to snake his tongue in. It dances around in Grell's mouth before finally coaxing Grell's to come out and play. Finally he gives in once again. Both their tongue's fight for dominance, Libido wins.

He roughly pushes Grell to the ground, then pins his arms above his head another moan escapes Grell's lips at the dominance displayed. Libido then snakes his hands down Grell's arms, to his chest, he rips his shirt open, buttons flying in every direction. He then claims a nipple beginning to suck and flick it with his tongue. Grell moans as he arches his back pushing more of his chest into Libido's talented mouth. He then snakes his other hand to Grell's now erect member. Skillfully he undoes Grell's pants and swiftly takes them off leaving Grell in just his red boxers. He trails kisses down his stomach, finally reaching the top of his boxers. He grabs them with his teeth and begins to pull them down. Grell sighs as he is released from the confines of the constricting clothing. In a flash Libido has Grell's penis in his mouth sucking vigorously. Grell gasps as he flings his head back in pleasure. He gasps and moans with each suck. His hips begin to move on their own bucking him deeper into Libido's mouth who greedily takes more and more each time. Grell's moans become louder and louder as he nears his climax. The coiling spring being wound tighter and tighter. His eyes roll in the back of his head as he arches his back off the floor. Libido swallows all of Grell's cum. Finally coming down from his high, Grell props himself up on his elbows, still panting.

"You most defiantly live up to your name."

"Oh? You think I am done?" Libido laughs as he crawls his way back up to Grell's flushed face, whispering into his ear, "I'm just beginning."

After locking the naked boy away in one of the many rooms of his shop, Undertaker went back to Rain.

"I'm only beginning." That was all he needed to know it was time to take Rain out of the room to take care of her.

"I wouldn't take you for one who watches that." Undertaker chuckled as he picked a panting Rain up off the table. Her eyes closed, her fingers still twitching now and then. Dark blue veins in her face could be seen under her fair skin.

"Don't insult me." Sebastian quickly turned from the nauseating view before him to follow Undertaker out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Laying her on the bed Undertaker notices her wound starting to bleed once again, "Sebastian, go get bandages." he quickly returns with the requested bandages, laying them on a bedside table next to Undertaker who was removing the bloody sheet from her body.

Undertaker couldn't believe it was a hole straight through her body, "What did this?"

"That pervert in the other room." Sebastian jabs a thumb toward the door.

"Hm, he certainly has some power behind him, doesn't he? Here, hold her up." Undertaker begins to wrap the bandages around Rain's stomach, switching the roll between hands avoiding Sebastian's arms that hold Rain in a sitting position. Finally he knots it and Sebastian lays her back on the bed.

"Rain, dear." Undertaker sits on the edge of the bed stroking Rain's pail face, "You have to open your eyes." Her fingers finally stopped twitching as her blood vessels adjusted and expanded to allow her blood passage. Her brows furrow as she strains to open her eyes, "Welcome back dear." Undertaker smiles down at Rain still stroking her face.

"Where am I?"

"Your back at my shop dear."

"Rain, how are you feeling?" Sebastian asks stepping forward.

"Don't ask." She groans as bile races up her throat. Her head spins as nausea strikes hard. She leans over the bed once again and empties what little she had in her stomach, "May I have water?" Rain asks when she is finally done vomiting.

"I'm afraid not, it will more then likely come back up." Undertaker tsks, "Lay back down and get some sleep, dear." Undertaker lightly pushes Rain back onto the bed, "Sebastian stay with her." Undertaker closes the door behind him with a quiet click.

_Now to stop those two. _He frowns as he walks down the short hallway.

"Uh! Y...yes! Harder!" he could hear Grell screaming and the slapping of skin against skin. The smell of blood hits his nose as he approaches the corner.


	12. Chapter 12

1 "Uh! Y...yes! Harder!" Grell screams as Undertaker enters the room.

"Alright Grell," Undertaker nearly faints at the sight. Libido is slamming into Grell full force, hands on Grell's hips Grell is on his stomach, back end in the air. Long scratch marks liter his body. Blood drips from his neck, back, thighs and chest. His hands tied to a table with his ribbon, his red hair mixing perfectly with his blood. Not knowing where one began and one ended. Saliva runs from Grell's mouth as he screams in pleasure as Libido repeatedly strikes his prostate over and over.

Undertaker can feel himself becoming hard. He stands in awe at the pair fighting with himself to stay routed to the spot. The other side won. He quietly removes his cloak to revel his thigh high boots, black pants and perfectly sculpted chest. The fabric quickly floats to the ground, a ripple in his mind. He slowly makes his way to the pair, still not noticing him. Silently he slips behind Libido, kneels on his knees and proceeds to spread his flush checks. Libido jumps in shock at the sudden sensation. He quickly whips his head around, ceasing his actions on Grell who groans at the sudden loss of pleasure.

"Mind if I join?" Undertaker asks. Before he receives an answer he begins to lick Libido's puckered entrance. Libido shakes in pleasure at the feeling of Undertaker's warm, wet tongue teasing him endlessly. Suddenly Undertaker shoves his tongue into Libido's entrance, then quickly snakes it back out. He does this repeatedly before he again begins slamming into Grell who proceeds his screams of pure pleasure and bliss. Undertaker keeps his tongue out, making it hard. Each time Libido backs out of Grell, he is met with Undertaker's tongue who flicks and circles around his insides.

Sebastian looks down at Rain, her fists clenching and unclenching, "Rain?" Sebastian lightly shakes her shoulder trying to wake her, "Rain, it's just a dream."

"I wish it was." She murmurs peeling one of her eyes open, "How can anyone sleep with that racket going on?" She yells slowly sitting up and putting her feet on the wood floor.

"Young miss, I would advise against leaving your bed so early from waking." Sebastian watches closely, offering a hand as Rain raises from her bed.

"Piss off." She slaps his hand away the sheet hiding her feet from view as she stumbles toward the door.

_And I thought my master had a vulgare temper after waking, _Sebastian thinks simply following Rain out the door, a smirk of intrigue on his face, "I would extremely advise against going in that room, miss." His brain knowing what is happening behind the door.

"Why the hell do I care?" Rain remarks blandly slamming the door open causing bits of the door frame to fall around her feet.

"Um... that's why."

"What the hell do you three think you are doing?" Rain screams, "Unde?" Rain's face a mix of astonishment, disgust, and anger as she stomps up to the three frozen in place.

"Oh, ah...Good morning, sister." Grell clears his throat staring up at his Sister attempting to wiggle free from his binds to the table.

"There is absolutely nothing good about THIS morning." She yells staring straight at Libido who just smirks at her. His eyes showing his evil intentions.

"And what are you going to do about it, slave?" His voice is proud with courage and knowing.

"Slave?" Rain screams eyes flaring in anger. Wind begins whipping around the room sending her hair into floating whips around her. Sebastian stairs awestruck at the display of power, "I am sick of being beaten, I am sick of being tired, I am sick of you!" a sudden rush of air slams into Libido sending his naked body crushing into a wall.

"Sister! Please don't!" Grell pleads finally getting out of his ribbon, pulling his pants on hastily.

"Why the hell shouldn't I?" She screams turning her anger to Grell.

"You have every reason to in the world, but we need information from him." He reaches his hand out to stroke Rain's face, she slaps it away quickly.

"Information?" Another blast of air swirls around the room, "Is that what you call getting information?" She screams at the top of her lungs, anger swelling in her like acid, "You want information I will get your God forsaken information" She whips around, her arm sweeping the air. Suddenly a large gash appears on Libido's chest, blood spraying everywhere. His eyes widen with a mix of pain, pleasure and victory.

"Rain! Don't you aren't strong enough!" Grell yells trying to push past the burst of air surrounding Rain.

"I will show you strong enough!" Gashes appear on Rains palms causing blood to drop from her finger tips. A shape forming from the droplets. The hilt of a sword appears in her hand. Drops continue falling to form the blade.

"What is this power?" Sebastian asks fighting back the wind. Finally her blood drips down to form the tip of each sword, light shines from the middle forming the word life on the right sword and death on the left in Japanese. As the light fades the wind dies to a light breeze circling the room.

"Sebastian, do you see?" Libido asks never taking his eyes off of Rain even as she stalks to him, "we can share this power she possesses. You can taste it, I know you can." He smiles as Rain pokes his cheek with the tip of her sword causing a bubble of blood to rise, "You know you want it."

"Shut up!" Rain strikes Libido's face with the hilt of her sword. Blood trickles down his face, the smile still present.

"Tell me, Rain, are you even strong enough to over power me?" Libido crawls out from his bed of rubble, wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand, then licking it clean.

"You sicken me." Rain sneers as the demon walks closer to her, each step forcing her back.

"You know you like it, princess." He holds his hand out forming a claw as he suddenly rushing her. Rain blocks his attack by crossing her swords in front of her face, "Now tell me puppet, are you strong enough?" Libido snickers at Rain's quivering knees and pale face.

"I am always strong enough to kill you."

"Then why haven't you? What's holding you back?" He whispers in her ear, his rancid breath dancing around her nose causing tears to spike in her eyes.

"Shut up!" another swipe of her sword cuts a thin line in his cheek, blood quickly trickling down his face.

"You had fifty years to be 'strong enough'" He chuckles as she swipes at him again. He quickly raises his hand to catch her wrist mid-swing, "So why haven't you killed me yet, puppet?" He smiles as she tries in vain to free her wrist from his iron grasp.

"Let go of me!" Rain shouts sending her other hand trying to cut his throat, he easily catches that one in the same manner.

"Make me. Show me that power you had when we first fought." His smile broadens to show brown, decaying teeth.

"Why should I?" She ceases fighting as her blue eyes wander to the floor, "All you do is hurt me."

"You are weak." He spits in his face as he lifts her effortlessly by the wrists, her shoulders popping under her weight. Pain surges through her, but she does not scream.

"Let her go!" Grell screams hurling himself at Libido. He simply turns his head and sends Grell flying into Undertaker who easily catches him and rights him back on his feet, "We have to stop him!" Grell screams but Undertaker holds him firm.

"She has to win this on her own. If we interfere, she will never be free. Your sister is no where near what she used to be. Starvation, thrust and torture have sucked her of nearly all her power. The only thing we can do is let her rest. Pry Libido off her and leave them to fight another day." With that, Undertaker lets go of Grell and quickly dashes behind Libido. A big grin appears on Undertakers face as he rapidly strikes points down his back. With each strike Libido's arms lower and his grip loosens on Rain as she slumps to the ground in a heap, swords turning to red puddles at her sides.

Grell quickly runs to his sister's side holding her close, "I am weak. That is why I haven't killed him. I am weak." With that she sur comes to exhaustion and falls limp in Grell's arms. He picks his sister up and begins walking toward the door.

Sebastian quickly steps aside not taking his eyes off of Libido who is limp on the floor, "You could have helped."

"It was your idiotic idea that lead her to this." Sebastian states not daring to look at Grell, "It is your irrational decisions that give everyone else grief, and in the end you end up hurting not only yourself but the ones you hold closest to you." And with that he walks out of the shop, banging the door behind him without even a second glance back, "I have a master to take care of." he mutters to himself as he walks through the dreary night back to his master to begin a new day.


	13. Chapter 13

1 He knew he was lying to himself. He couldn't get the feeling of power, the smell of her fresh blood out of his head. He wanted it. He needed it, but all for himself. He was never good at sharing. He made that perfectly clear to Claude when he stole his master away.

Walking down the abandon London streets, the rising moon in the distance to enlighten the way. He caught the smell of them. The vermin that dare hurt HIS Rain. And so the hunt ensued.

"You know he is right, Grell." Undertaker states making tea in beakers for Grell and himself.

"I have realized that now." Grell stares down at the table examining every wooden grain. He felt horrible. He felt nasty, dirty, disgusting, "Why did I do it?" He asks lifting his head up when Undertaker puts the hot beaker in front of him.

"I don't know, Grell. You tell me." Undertaker sits across the table completely serious. No annoying smile adorning his lips. His long fingernails rapping the glass beaker waiting for it to cool.

"I wasn't thinking." Grell again stares at the table.

"No, you were thinking. You just weren't thinking about the consequences. You weren't thinking what you were doing."

"It..It just happened!" Grell begins crying slamming his head onto the table making his beaker jump.

"You shouldn't let your body do what it wants. Your mind is in control."

"You are wrong." Rain stands in the door way, wobbling a bit on her weak legs.

"Oh? And how am I wrong, dear?"

"Your heart should be in control." She makes her way to a third chair set before the table. She plops down with a loud sigh at the relief from her legs.

"And why do you say that?" Undertaker asks the smile creeping back onto his face. He loved a good debate.

"Your mind can always make decisions. But your heart knows what is truly right and wrong. It knows exactly what you want." She glares toward Grell, his head still on the table, "What you did back there was stupid." She simply states.

"Yes. Yes it was."

"What do you have to say for yourself, Brother?"

"Nothing." Grell felt like a stone statue. His blood had run cold at his sister's voice. It wasn't the pain she would probably cause him. It was the cold stare she would give him. That horrible look of distaste. The look of disgust. The look of hate.

"Well, until you do, I am not speaking to you." With that said Rain gets up and walks away. Right outside the door way she turns her head, "That goes for you to Undie."She held her head higher, she walked with more dignity, grace, poise. Undertaker could tell she was determined to kill all those who defiled her. On her own.

His black heart beat. His blood pumped. Every movement made with power, dealt with death. He knew which one it was. He knew what to look for. He knew how to kill it.

His red eyes fell upon it. It's white tail held high, half of it chewed away, it's back bald infected with maggots feeding upon it's flesh. Quickly, easily Sebastian plunged his hand through the fox's back. A loud yelp was heard then nothing. Pulling his hand back out, the black blood coursing through it's veins now dripped from his hand making pools on the now dead grass.

"Two are back at the shop, this one is dead," He took a deep breath, caching the slightest smells of every one of his kind with in ten miles, "That leaves four more." And so the hunt resumed.

_I wonder what has changed while I have been gone. Is Ronnie still a bad cook? _She laughed at the thought knowing he would blow his kitchen up time and time again while he was going through academy. _Everyone looks so different. Do I look any different? Am I even the same person I was before everything happened? _At this she got up and slowly made her way to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Opening the door slowly, the hinges protesting at the movement, a bright light greeted her, then a horrific sight. A face. Big blood shot eyes, cuts, mud, and blood everywhere. It's mouth was a gap in a silent scream. Rain tumbled back landing on her butt as she scooted away kicking her feet out trying to push her back.

Undertaker and Grell were still in the kitchen just enjoying each other's company. Nothing being said. Suddenly a loud thud broke them from their deep thoughts. Looking at each other they got up and ran toward the source.

"Rain, what are you doing on the floor?" Undertaker lifts her up under her arms as she runs to Grell and clings to him afraid to let go.

"What's wrong? Did something scare you?" She nods her head against her brothers chest being comforted by the rumbling of his voice against her ear.

"Well what scared you, Dear?" Undertaker asks opening the door to the room ready to strike at anything that moved, but seeing nothing.

"T...There was a face." She stutters as Grell strokes her hair trying to calm her. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"A face?" They both ask looking at her in confusion.

"Yes a face! It had big blood shot eyes, scratches everywhere, blood and mud all over it. It was screaming at me!" Rain rambles trying to keep from running away.

"Rain, look at me." Grell softly grabs his sisters face and looks into her eyes. Sadness etched into his, "that was your face." tears begin to fall from Grell's eyes as he softly pulls Rain into a tight embrace again.

She was shocked. She couldn't wrap her mind around how that horrific face could belong to her. Pulling away from her still crying brother she again pushed open the door. This time it did not surprise her. She now saw a mirror above the sink. The light was from the hallway. And sure enough the face staring back at her, belonged to her. It was her turn to cry. She stepped closer until her stomach touched the cool sink. Her skin was just a big bruise. She was skinny, no fat to speak of. It looked the same as her ribs, a bit of skin stretched over bone. Nothing else. The tears began falling at a quicker pace until finally she began to sob. Her knees gave out and she landed with a thud holding her face and sobbing into her hands.

"Why?" She screamed slamming her fists onto the wooden floor.

"Now dear, don't be braking my floor please." Undertaker chuckled turning her toward him pushing her head onto his chest and wrapping his arms around her shaking body.

_I was right, I'm not even me any more. _She began sobbing harder at the thought. She didn't know who she was any more. They stole her life from her. She wasted fifty years in a dark room filled with pain, thirst and hunger. _I will heal. I will do everything in my power to heal quickly so I can kill them. I will make them suffer like they did me. _I wicked smile made it's way through her tears. They were no longer of sorrow and pain. They were of anger, hatred and each drop filled with lust for revenge.

_Four more to go. _Sebastian thought as he hopped along tree branches. The moon allowing him more light then he needed. _Two should be close by. _He stops suddenly making the tree cry it's leaves silently to the ground adding to the collage of colors. His head turns to the left abruptly _There. _

A small girl and a women sit on the cold forest floor, staring into the distance.

"Enea," The girl's head turns slowly, almost painfully to look at the women, "Did you hear something?" The small girl shakes her head no.

Sebastian noticed stitching along her lips sealing them closed.

"Alright. It must have been an animal then. Pesky fucking things." The women laughs her breasts bouncing at the movement of her torn chest, "At least they aren't like humans. Disgusting creatures." The small girl just stares at the women. No emotion playing on her face, "I can't figure out if I liked you more when you could talk. Any way. You keep watch. This sad excuse for a body needs sleep. She's fighting again. Little bitch." The girl nods again as the women roughly plops onto her side and closes her eyes.

Hours pass while Sebastian waits for his moment. He didn't want to cause a scene. He wanted to conserve his energy. Their leader would be last.


End file.
